Time Machine
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: [AU] Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa satu kesalahan akan mendapatkan sebuah penyesalan. Apapun yang kulakukan, sebuah luka yang sudah kubuat tidak akan dapat sembuh dan hanya akan meninggalkan bekas. / GrimmNel / Nelliel POV / Romance.


**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

 **Pair : Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez & Nelliel Tu Odelschwank**

 **Story © Biiancast Rodith**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, seluruh permukaan Kota Karakura basah diguyur air hujan. Suhu udara yang semakin menurun tidak kuhiraukan. Aku masih terus berlari kencang membelah dinginnya malam, dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang kepadaku.

Saat ini, tatapan aneh mereka tidak seberapa menyakitkan, dibanding dengan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dalam hatiku.

Aku tidak tahu sudah seberapa jauh jarak yang kubuat setelah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pesta pernikahan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Inoue Orihime, berlari menerobos hujan. Kupikir sudah cukup jauh dari Hotel Las Noches, tempat pesta pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime diselenggarakan.

Pelarianku saat ini, bukan karena aku iri dengan kebahagian sahabatku, Orihime. Aku bahagia, akhirnya Orihime menikah dengan lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, yang dengan diam-diam ia cintai selama ini. Bukan juga karena aku memiliki perasaan khusus dengan pembelai prianya. Ichigo, sudah aku anggap seperti seorang kakak laki-laki, meski awal pertemuan kami terbilang sangat buruk dari kata perkenalan yang seharusnya.

Perjuangan dan usahaku selama lima tahun ini untuk merelakan, melupakan, dan memulai hidup baru tanpa ada sosoknya disekitarku, seketika hancur hanya dengan melihat sosoknya.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ternyata masih memiliki tatapan dan seringai yang sama. Tatapan tajam dari netra biru miliknya, yang mampu membuat detak jantungku berkerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan tak bisa kupungkiri, saat ini pun jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat, saat kedua mataku berada pada satu garis lurus dengan matanya.

Kalau hanya melihat dan bertemu dengannya membuatku harus berlari menjauh darinya, usahaku selama lima tahun ini dikatakan, sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya diriku memang belum bisa melupakannya.

Masih terekam sangat jelas dalam ingatanku, alasan hubungan kami harus berakhir, itu, karena kebodohanku sendiri. Dimana rasa curiga dan pengkhianatan lebih besar dari kepercayaanku kepadanya. Dan, rasa cemburu, lebih besar dari …

Cintaku kepadanya.

Tanpa meminta penjelasan darinya, aku memutuskan secara sepihak hubungan diantara kami. Keputusan yang kuambil tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya, dan tanpa menilik kembali ke masa lalu dimana kami berdua membuat kenangan-kenangan indah selama kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kenangan kami, tidak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa cemburu butu dan merasa dibohongi, saat melihatnya berjalan berdua dengan sahabatku sendiri, Orihime di pusat perbelanjaan.

Saat itu adalah awal dari retaknya hubungan kami lima tahun yang lalu.

Grimmjow sudah berjanji akan menemaniku belanja ke supermarket untuk keperluan satu minggu ke depan. Setengah jam sebelum waktu pertemuan yang telah kami sepakati bersama, Grimmjow tiba-tiba menghubungiku, meminta agar waktu belanja kami hari ini diundur menjadi besok dengan waktu yang sama. Dengan cuek dan tanpa banyak alasan, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa saat ini keadaannya sangat darurat dan tidak bisa diulur lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Tidak ada pikiran negatif. Dalam pikiranku, bahwa saat ini mungkin dia sedang sibuk latihan dengan teman satu bandnya. Mengingat bahwa besok lusa band mereka akan tampil dalam acara wisuda di kampus kami.

Sampai kedua mataku tidak sengaja melihat sepasang manusia yang memiliki warna rambut yang berlainan warna berada di salah satu pusat toko perbelanjaan khusus untuk pria, yang letaknya tepat berada di depan toko buku yang kudatangi saat ini.

 _Sakit_

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hariku.

Dadaku benar-benar sakit saat kau membohongiku hanya untuk pergi berduan dengan, Orihime.

 _Sahabatku sendiri_ ,

Dimataku, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang ideal dan bahagia. Melihat wajah malu-malu Orihime menatapnya saat menunjukkan sebuah gelang tangan ke arahmu. Masih dengan sikap cuek dan acuh, Grimmjow meresponnya, dengan perlakuan yang tidak kalah manisnya, saat salah satu tangan Grimmjow mengacak rambut panjang Orihime, membuat kedua mataku ini melebar melihat adegan yang ada di hadapanku saat itu.

Selain kepadaku dan orang-orang terdekat lelaki itu, Grimmjow biasanya akan menampakkan sikap kasar, cuek dan tidak perduli. Bukan hanya kepadaku, ternyata Grimmjow juga memperlakukan Orihime dengan lembut.

 _Bodoh_.

Aku sungguh bodoh, karena terlalu naïf dapat mengubah Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez yang terkenal berandalan, menjadi Grimmjow yang lebih baik. Kupikir, dengan menjadi kekasihnya dapat membuatnya mengerti apa kata arti kesetiaan dan cinta. Ternyata, dia masih sama dengan Grimmjow si brengsek yang mempermainkan perasaan seorang perempuan semaunya.

Aku memang benar-benar bodoh mengorbankan cintaku dengan lelaki brengsek sepertinya.

Kebodohanku ternyata tidak hanya sampai disitu saja. Saat aku tahu semua kebenaran itu dari Orihime sendiri, seminggu setelah hubungan kami berakhir.

Orihime menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Dia mengatakan bahwa saat itu dia membutuhkan bantuan Grimmjow untuk memilih hadiah yang cocok yang akan dia berikan sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir kepada lelaki yang selama ini dia cintai—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ichigo.

Kecemburuan membuatku buta dan melupakan fakta, bahwa Orihime hanya mencintai Ichigo.

Semua yang Orihime katakan, tidak bisa mengembalikan hubungan kami seperti semula. Semuanya sudah berakhir, dan aku sendirilah yang mengakhirinya.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa satu kesalahan akan mendapatkan sebuah penyesalan. Apapun yang kulakukan, sebuah luka yang sudah kubuat tidak akan dapat sembuh dan hanya akan hanya akan meninggalkan bekas.

Kesalahan yang kubuat sendiri berdampak buruk kepadaku. Terlebih kepada Grimmjow sendiri. Saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanya ingin pergi menjauh darinya, hanya untuk mengobati hatiku dan tanpa memikirkan seperti apa luka yang dia terima karena kebodohanku.

Ingin rasanya mengulang kembali waktu. Tapi rasanya waktupun membenciku dan tetap bergerak maju tanpa memberikan kesempatakan untuk memutarnya kembali.

Melihatnya kembali, membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar. Dan, ya, setelah lima tahun berlalu, tidak menutup kemungkinan Grimmjow tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini.

Dia tampan, dengan sikapnya yang terlihat dingin, justru menambah ketampanannya. Meski suka berkata kasar, itu bukan dari hatinya. Terkadang, dia jauh lebih perduli dengan orang disekitarnya.

Dia masih sama seperti Grimmjow yang dulu. Grimmjow yang memiliki sejuta pesona untuk menarik perhatian setiap kaum hawa. Bahkan sekarang, dia jauh lebih tampan dibanding saat bersama denganku, dulu. Grimmjow, dia, pantas mendapatkan perempuan baik yang penyabar dan yang mengenal seperti apa dirinya.

Perempuan yang disampingnya tadi, aku yakin sekali pastilah kekasihnya. Jika, memang benar, penyesalanku selama ini sudah terbayar. Karena aku yakin, perempuan bertubuh mungil itu pasti membuatnya bahagia. Terlihat saat mereka saling merangkul mesra, tadi.

Tapi, rasanya air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir sedari tadi. Aku tidak tau apakah itu air hujan yang sampai saat ini masih membasahiku atau mungkin ini air mata bahagia, karena melihat orang-orang yang kukasihi mala mini terlihat sangat bahagia.

Kenapa?

Kenapa hatiku rasanya masih hampa?

Kenapa perasaanku masih sesak seperti saat aku mengakhiri hubungan kami?

Rasanya aku tidak mampu lagi untuk melangkahkan kedua kakiku. Tubuhku benar-benar menolak untuk bergerak. Rasa sakit ini membuat cara kerja otak dan gerakku lumpuh.

Sampai, aku merasakan seseorang menyenyuh pundakku dan membalikkan tubuhku.

Aku takut.

Takut, yang melakukannya adalah orang jahat.

Tapi, bukan.

Dia bukan seseorang yang seperti dalam bayanganku.

Rambut itu,

Tatapan mata tajam yang ternyata selama ini sangat kurindukan.

Bahkan, umpatan kasar saat dia kesal.

Semuanya, ada pada sosok yang berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapanku.

Rambut dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, basah.

 _Apakah dia…mengejarku?_

 _Tapi, kenapa?_

Melihatnya berdiri dihadapanku saat ini, membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan suaraku tertahan di tenggorokanku, sampai suara berat miliknya tertangkap di telingaku.

Aku bahkan tidak mampu untuk membalas perkataannya. Sampai aku merasakan guncangan di tubuhku.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu, sedari tadi. Kenapa kau justru berlari semakin kencang menerobos hujan seperti ini?" tanyanya, dan lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu membisu.

Bingung, kaget, bahagia, sedih, semuanya campur aduk di dadaku.

"Nel? Nelliel?" panggilnya, untuk menyadarkanku yang memang sudah sadar sedari tadi.

Cara dia memanggil namaku, masih sama. Kedua telingaku bahkan tidak mendengar suara derasnya hujan. Yang terdengar hanya suaranya. Umpatannya kesalnya, dan cara dia mengomeliku juga masih sama.

Grimmjow melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan dan membalutnya ketubuhku. Dia membawaku ke halte yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku setelah kami sampai di halte, untuk berteduh. Dia hanya menatapku dengan raut wajah kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan tidak jelasku."Kenapa, kau mengejarku?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku, kenapa harus itu yang kutanyakan?

"Entahlah." Jawabnya santai dengan seringai yang terlihat jelas di mataku. "Kau sendiri, kenapa langsung lari setelah melihatku?" tanyanya balik.

"Itu…"

Jawaban apa yang harus kukatakan kepada? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tau, apa jawabannya.

"Sudah saatnya, kita mengakhiri ini, Nel." Perkataannya barusan, membuatku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan langsung menatap langsung kedua mata netra biru langitnya. " Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Katanya santai.

Seakan mengerti isi kepalaku, Grimmjow kembali berbicara dengan nada suara pelan, " Orihime, sudah mengatakan semuanya kepadamu kan? Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku lima tahun lalu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mataku kembali melebar hanya karena perkataan sosok lelaki yang ada di hadapanku.

Hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir dan dia masih meminta maaf.

Perkataannya barusan, justru memukul telak kepadaku. Seharusnya, akulah yang meminta maaf kepadanya, karena sudah bersangka buruk kepadanya.

"Tidak, Grimm. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Kataku pelan sambil menahan suara tangisan agar tidak terdengar. Dengan senyum tegar, aku membalas tatapannya. " Aku bersyukur, pada akhirnya semuanya jelas. Aku menyesal, hubungan kita berakhir tidak dengan cara baik. Tapi, setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, kuharap dengan ini, hubungan kita…berakhir dengan cara yang baik."

Wajahnya terlihat kesal saat aku mengatakan isi hatiku kepadanya. "Meski hubungan kita sudah berakhir, kita masih bisa berteman." Kataku menghibur diriku sendiri. Sebelum aku melanjutkan kembali kata-kataku, dia lebih dulu berbicara.

"Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau hubungan kita telah berakhir, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank." Katamu malas. " Aku tidak pernah melupakan wajah jelekmu saat menangis waktu itu. Kalau tidak salah, ucapanmu saat itu tidak mendengar seperti pernyataan saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kita. Perkataanmu saat itu justru lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang menuntutku untuk menjawabnya. Kalau aku tidak lupa, ucapanmu seperti ini, 'Bukankah, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini? Jika hanya seorang saja yang berkomitmen untuk serius…' blablabla dan kau langsung pergi begitu saja dan menciptakan banyak pertigaan muncul dikepalaku." Ejeknya.

"Jangankan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak pentingmu itu, mendengarkan penjelasanku saja kau tidak mau."

"Saat itu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengga—" Lagi, perkataanku harus menggantung saat wajah Grimmjow begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Deru nafasnya dapat kurusakan di wajahku.

"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita sebelah pihak, Nel. Itu hanya akan membuat kita berdua terlihat bodoh. Kalau hanya kau saja yang meminta untuk mengakhirinya, itu tidak berarti bahwa hubungan kita memang sudah kandas." Katanya sebelum bibir miliknya mengucup bibirku.

Dengan gerakan refleks aku mendorong dadanya, membuat jarak diantara kami. "Jangan pernah mempermainkanku, Grimm. Aku mungkin memang masih mencintaimu. Sampai sekarangpun perasaan itu masih ada. Tapi, kalau memang benar yang seperti yang kau katakan barusan benar adanya, kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kemana kau selama lima tahun ini?" tuntutku kepadanya.

Bukannya membalas teriakanku, kau justru membawaku kedalam pelukkan hangatmu. "Sudah jangan menangis,"

Apa katanya? Me-menangis? Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa air mataku ternyata sudah menganak sungai.

"Aku menjadikanmu kekasihku, karena kau bukan gadis yang cengeng. Lagi pula, bagaimana mana aku menjelaskannya kepadamu, kalau suara tangismu saja sangat menggangguku."

"Sudah. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."  
Suara tawa renyah miliknya, membuatku semakin masuk kedalam pelukannya menutupi wajahku yang sepertinya sudah berubah warna.

"Itu karena aku sibuk dengan band. Setelah penampilan kami di acara wisuda, sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakannya kepadamu, bahwa band kami akan masuk dapur rekaman. Tapi, aku justru mendapat kejutan darimu. Saat itu kami benar-benar harus fokus karena dengan sangat deras, jadwal untuk manggung berdatangan dan ya, kami tidak punya waktu dengan dunia kami sendiri. Setidaknya, sekarang kau harus bangga, karena kekasihmu ini sudah jadi orang terkenal."

Tidak ingin menjadi bahan ejekannya, kuhentakkan kakiku di atas kakinya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. " Kalau memang hubungan kita belum berakhir seperti yang kau katakan, siapa wanita yang bersamamu tadi?"

Grimmjow dan seringai nakal miliknya kembali tertangkap di mataku. Senang saat aku sudah mulai bermain dengan pikiranku sendiri. Seringainya seakan tau apa isi di dalam otakku.

"Namanya, Kuchiki Rukia. Tunangan, Renji. Renji tidak dapat hadir karena ada urusan ntah apa-dan aku tidak ingin tahu juga urusan apa itu. Dia hanya akrab denganku dan Ichigo. Ichigo, sibuk dengan pengantin wanita dan tamu-tamunya. Karena itu aku bersamanya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, apa?" Grimmjow mengulang pertanyaan yang kulontarkan kepadanya.

Rasanya, saat ini aku tidak ingin terbangun. Takut kalau ini hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Takut kalau lelaki yang memelukku saat ini hanyalah sebuah khayalan saja. Tapi, saat Grimmjow membalas pelukkanku, air mataku kembali mengalir dan aku yakin ini memang benar ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Grimm."

"Bodoh. Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya."

"Itu karena aku terlalu banyak bergaul denganmu, makanya aku ikutan jadi bodoh."

"Tch."

Sebuah cerita yang kubuat berakhir dengan sia-sia. Meninggalkan bekas luka yang tidak dapat sembuh, sampai saat dimana aku bertemu kembali dengannya.

Semuanya tentang waktu. Pertemuan, perpisahan, waktulah yang menentukan.

Waktu yang selama lima tahun ini berjalan sangat lambat tanpa ada sosok dirinya di sampingku.

Waktu mengajarkanku untuk berpikir tenang dengan segala situasi yang ada. Dan, kini semuanya sudah terasa lengkap dengan kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

 ** _A/n :_ **_Halo semua. Salam kenal~~_

 _Ini pertama kalinya Bii nulis fict di fandom Bleach. Maafkan kalau fict yang Bii buat jauh dari kata bagus. Bahkan, berakhir dengan gaje. Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya. ,_

 ** _[Biiancast Rodith, 20181101]_**


End file.
